BŽ S01E09 - Portret
Retko da počinje dan a da nisu u i oko kuće. A da nije na Sudu koji im je druga kuća. Mravojed, profesor crtanja, ubija mrave u i oko stola. Zagnjurio njušku duboko. Ne vidi razrednog da je došao. Zvao ga je. Evo ošamućenih mrava. Pravo njemu u ruke. « Zato što se pojavljuju sa Vašim « vašima ». Iz nameštaja ? Ne, iz tegle. Podmeću mi ih. Jer sam ja, znate, mravojed. » Terminator ne vidi razlog. Iako mu bode oči, nosom. Njima ni nije potreban razlog . Samo neko nešto lupi tresne. I ode to. “Redar, ko je doneo teglu?! Jel nećeš da kažeš!?” Ma hoće, Kamenjar je to. Ali ako može da ne kaže nego da pokaže. Nevešto okret ka Bobi. A Boba još neveštije ne krije pogled. Pokazuje čak i thumbs up zahvale, misli da su se izvukli, jedan drugog. Glupan. “Jel i tebe svrbe mravi.” Ajde svi u kancelariju! A tamo… ne viče na krivca nego na ovu babu tužibabu. « Ne odaj druga (k’o neka zapovest, al opet govore o među-narodnim odnosima u Jugi). Zajedno ste propali svako za sebe. On nema pameti a ti karaktera (Kamenjar je kao Slovenija sad. Moralni bogalj. Samoživ.) Skoči za davljenika u to u šta ste upali do guše.” E ‘oće, pita si… “ Nemam ja drugove.” Ko je lud ne budi mu drug. Što da pomaže retardima koji su k’o mahniti. Drugo je kad upadne slučajno u nešto do guše, al ovaj je svesno ulazio i bahato, hteo da se pravi da je plivač, a nije mu ovo plićak iz njegovog sela. Ovo je Amazon. I on da mu pomaže. Zato što se on zajebava i prči. “Udružite se samo ćete tako preći na drugu obalu. Napolje”, i dalje drnda ova pokvarena mašina Terminator. Ma važi važi. Evo ko je ostao da spašava glupe davljenike, još se davi. Brod napuklih dasaka pozorište i on tone. Doveli su stručnjaka Haberžusa redatelja iz Hrvatske Krunoslava. Ima glas kao krunski kralj kaktus iz Čudesne šume. Glavni Sekspirov ac. Da malo razlabavi predstavu. Da pomogne davljenicima. Da uvede mladje glumice. Da ne bude kruta predstava. Ali ...Nešto nije u redu redatelju. Čeka se. « Koga ? Zna se. Najmladju», koja treba da raskruti predstavu. « Ja nikad ne počinjem rad sa neparnim glumcima » na šta se svi smeju jer misle da je praznoverje, koje ustvari oni imaju jer ne žele da glume sa lubanjama... « Ja ne bacam sol preko ramena. Ne pljujem na popa sa češnjakom u džepu. Ja samo ne želim raspare. Nisam sujevjeran... Ali sutra ne mogu da počnem iznova. Jer je petak (?!?). » Nit je crni nit je trinaesti, samo neće čovek da počinje kežual petcima, ionako su već isuviše kežual. Dolazi Violeta Djulijeta. Žali se zašto je zakasnila. « Porodične probleme kući rješavajte. » Kec hoće da vrati ulogu. On svoje kuće matične probleme rešava kao što vidimo u kući. Samo je čekao da dodje i ova jer je imao unapred spremljeni scenario baš za takvu scenu. “Šta fali?! Tekst. U ruci fenjer a u ustima vodu. Ja igram noge koje zapinju o grob a mladji sam duplo od glavnog Romea koji igra romanse. On ostaje bez teksta dok se ljubaka tamo, a ja... Prva pa završna rečenica. Ja sam uvod u ljubavne scene (drži sveće i fenjere). A zavod za smrtne slučajeve. Crvi i šuplje lobanje. » To proziva onu ćelavu lobanju. Tako je kad se počne neparno. Violeta se izvinjava što je, opet, sve upropastila. « Vi ste se već izvinili. Sad je red na drugoga(koji stalno kasni i rasparava i raspravlja se a nema čime). Vas sam, kolega Kec video na TV-u iako ne gledam. Rzali ste dok su Vas jahali, a teksta nije bilo.” Za toliko i zna. Opat fenjerdžija je napredak. “Ja više volim s decom da me jašu… Nego da ostarelim kolegama dajem šlagvorte da ujašu.” Opet upada opat upravnik sa svojim patnja rečenicama. “Ja sam upravnik… al sam nosio dekor, …nosili su i mene, …spaljivali me kao vešticu. Sedeo sam nabijen na kolac...” i tako dalje. Ama nisi im ti problem čoveče. Nego ova koja je cela sama dekor, koju hoće da spale kao vešticu, a neki i da je nabiju na kolac. Al ti ćeš leteti. U ime svih njih. “Idemo do prinudne uprave. Do kraja!” A ni tata nije ništa bolji. Gde Viki da nauči da to ne valja. Kad i on vodi svoje mladje koleginice na ručkove. A sinu za patike nema. Sinu koji je doduše kabadahija i šutira sve što vidi i cepa ih bez potrebe. I sve u krug. Krug propasti. Rodjendani. Palačinke. Vino ponovite. Lele. Rasipa da sipa, da napuni ovu bačvu da je napije. Da ne bude mnogo. “Ma ajte molim Vas. Možemo mi da popijemo oho-ho(znamo tebe kolko si pišan i ješan). » Baš je prijatno, njoj, sva se rastopi u ovoj prijatnoj atmosferi. A što gledaš onda u sat? ! Jel se bojiš nekoga ? Treba da nahrani kanarinca. Ili možda muža. Sujetom. « Muž me napustio. » « On vas. Tražio bolju. Od vas. » Raspituje se Giga. Tražio je uzbudjenja. « Pa Vi Daro izgledate... ovako... baš uzbudljivo. » « Da ali nisam ljubomorisala prestao da se interesuje. » Kako li je nije zgrabio neko drugi. « Može samo ko se meni svidja. » Pa valjda ima takvih. Ima. Al su razgrabljeni. « Bogami nisu im loše palačinke. Treba da dodjete da probate moje.” Kad je već pep talk, neka je pep talk. Prvi si dirao Gigo. Venčaniceee. Za koje treba potrošiti novčaniceeeee (što mi nešto poznat taj par što peva to, sigurno su tako i završili). A da vidimo šta kaže ovaj par. Novopečenih golupčića. Pita ga kako mu se svidja a on kaže preskupa. Kad ti budeš kupovao, tad ću i da te pitam, fyxo. To je bilo retoričko pitanje izgleda. Zar nije ionako nesreća da mladoženja vidi tu venčanicu. Loš znak za znakom. Evo je dolazi i kokina nogica! “Zdravo mali. Jel mene tražiš?”, ovakva ženska samo u komisionu može da se nađe. Jeste tražio te. E pa sad je u zavodu za uskladjivanje. “Šta uskladjujete.” Svrati. Na kafu. Ili na fuk. Pa vidi. “Dokle ja da čekam” , izleće iz kabine golubica sva u belom. “Izvinite mislila sam da je sam.” A jel tako izgleda? “A vi ste tek kod venčanice?!” A gde treba. “Pa na medenom mesecu. Mnogo se rastežete”, da ne kaže natežete. “Da skinem ove karnere i volan?” pita za čipke. Skini i etiketu sa hemijskog čišćenja ko zna ko se u tome sve udavao. I ko je belo zacrnio ili još gore zacrveneo. Koka baš gleda sve crno-belo da zabaksuzi, šta se oštre bre više jedna na drugu oko ovog “lepotana”. “Ako ste kupili TV da i mi nešto kupimo, ako ne smetamo?” “Ja prodajem (traži novo, bolje). Ali neće crno-beli.” Probaj na buvljaku. “Probajte vi na buvljaku. I to ako nadjete predratnu. Te su najmanje isprljane. Samo jednom su se udavale… i davale. “Ne 8 miliona nego 28, novih i to novu modernu ne poslerantu, i po meri (90-60-90). A ne ovde da poziram pred tvojim uličnim poznanicama.” Sikće na Sašu i trotoarke. Prijatelji se prijatelje. Giga se nervira ima li nekoga u kući otključana vrata kuće može da udje kurta i murta, lopovi (rasisto). Može da udje i tašta i tasta. Da ti bar uzmu onoga kineza. Kad bi se tako kralo. Upristoji se. Ooo prijatelji došli. « Mi jesmo nepozvani ali smo se hteli bar najaviti. Telefon ne radi. » Pa malo nešto. Isekli ga. Bežični ne bi isekli. Kurtles murtles. Giga misli rodjendan njegov, pa zato došli. Traži gorču kafu. Da zasladi gorčinu švalerisanja. « Došli smo zbog deteta. » Kojeg deteta ? To što joj se žuri. Kao da nešto predosećaju. “Mi nismo regulisali venčanje bez vas ». Treba biti na racionalnom proseku, ne trošiti suviše. « Da svakako, mi smo spremili spisak.” Giga psuje. Po spisku. Napravili ljudi pozivnice. Ukusne pozivnice. Ja sam čuo za jestive gaće al uništiti posle čitanja pozivnice to još ne videh. A ko će to da plati. Ključno pitanje koje postavlja mladoženjin tatko. “Pa mi ih primamo na stan i prsten i venčanicu smo im kupili.” “Ja nisam Blejk”. (Karićton.) Šta se bre buni ovaj Giga. Ema ga tu i tamo vadi : « Moji su platili i primili ovog ovde prosjaka provincijalca. » Primili da ne uvale oficera. To je bila tvoja društvena obaveza. « A imala sam i miraz. A vi. I vaš red. » Nećete se tek tako izvaditi na prsten i polovnu venčanicu. « Njen miraz je njena plata ? » Lekarska? « Veća nego nadoknada na birou ! Brankica čeka strpljivo 2 godine da on se pomeri sa šaltera. Ne može se više ! » A što je izgubila strpljenje odjednom ? Šta vi mislite ? Ipak su oni još deca. Čemu gubljenje strpljenja. Naročito Saša. Tu su i u pravu. « Pa jeste. Mi ga oblačimo i hranimo k’o dete. A naša Brankica li nije dete ? Mladji je od nje samo godinu dana. » Pa mogli bi za početak da je ne zovete Brankica. « Ona je za njega madam Kiri. Oćete i miraz ?! » More vi ste nanjušili Sašin miraz. Milijarde. Naroguši se Giga. I izvi ledja njegova moravska da ih ne bi savio pa da plati i preko proseka. Zasikta i on na njih, pa ih napujda preko vrata. A na vratima … mi o Guzi Guza na vrata. Gde je Branka? “Najlutila se nešto.” Ima pravo! Ovo je kuća ludaka! Giga gi istera. Šta bi ? Sve dolazi na svoje mesto sinko. Ti dobijaš milijarde sestra ti se udaje i ona će (a tooo je problem, što njenu svadbu treba da plate možda, nema se za dve, a njena je bitnija). Branka stvarno ljuta : “Šta ste tražili tamo? » Da se zbliže. Tata vadi kad treba ljutnja da se ublaži. Al opet ni to mami ne odgovara. « Ti da ćutiš... kad si ćutao tamo. » Znači ti si govorila... kao i uvek ? « Pa moralo se. Od aluzija na navrat nanos udaju kao da si u 5 mesecu. » « U 5 nisam ali u 4 jesam ! » Moraće izgleda da menjaju mere za venčanicu. I da požure da ne istekne rok. Sad ćete da ih molite da je uzmu. Saša, boli njega ćoška za udaje, opet traži Koku pa Koku i to s cigarom kod onog hiperhipohondre. “Premeštena… kad pre?” Pa zbog jezika po kazni, nije sigurno po zasluzi (k’o što ti misliš, odnosno sumnjaš, da je neko dohvatio pre tebe). Ode on da je traži, zbog jezika. Njemu se baš to svidja. Upada u kancelariju i u pravu je, to da će je drugi nahvatati pre njega. Koketira preko telefona. Pa kad udje Saša ona prepravi, sastanak, ipak je on uberlepotan. Sutra prekosutra, nikad. Persira mu kao uberlepotanu. “Jeste za kafu ili za sok(ili za fuk)? » Za oba tri??? Avanzuješ već ? « Po kazni do šefice me smestili odma’, da joj budem pod ruku, i pod nogu. Hvata se za slušalicu. Naručuje na telefon piče. Blokira privatno. Šefica da iskipi. Kao ma samo sam malo zauzela da naručim (a ko je do malopre naručivao ses). « A kola jeste li zvali ? » , oće šefica da se vozi. I da je voze. Neće šofer da aka kola. Za dva ćoška (misli se ta tvoja ćoška sva si ćoškasta, nigde obline). « I Vi ništa na to. Prijavite ga, šta. Ja Vas već jesam. Upišite i kašnjenje jutros na posao (tako je to kad ne zna iz tudjeg kreveta da izračuna kolko će joj trebati do posla). A Koka se vadi na akademsku toleranciju od 15 minuta. « Daleko ste Vi od Akademije !... A Vi privatno ili službeno ?! », Guza kaže da je pri’vatno. « Kod mene ? », pazi da nije ! « Ovo nije privatni salon. » kad sazna da nije. Nego da nastave oni kad ovoj zalupiše vrata i jedan srednjak iza zatvorenih vrata, tako to rade mali službenici koji « se nikog ne plaše, jer su jelte čisti pred Bogom » ... « Jesi kupio venčanicu ? » nijedna nije odgovarala. « Ti nadji koja odgovara. » Al on ne misli na venčanicu. Zna se na šta on misli. Ali isto tako i ona !! Da vidimo mi u školi akademski dokle je stigao Boba sa portretom babe svoga. Malo previše akademski mračno. Trojka. Sve same babe. Ne piše mu se dobro. Nije u raspoloženju mravojed. Došle mu bube. « Izvinite ja nemam babu. » A kako si je crtala ? Po sećanju ?! « Ne, to mi je mladji brat. » A bore ? « To je igra senki... suština. » Nemaš ti ni pojma ni suštine. Dvojka. Jedva. Šetnja. Nervira se. Sve su manje i manje ocene. Ali dobro evo sad će Kamenjar da popravi racionalni prosek. Kao njegov tata, što proseca zaseca pa da najmanju moguću cenu prosek. « Kakav je to pećinko iz kamenog doba ? Tata? A nakoga si ti sitan kamen? A macola ? Simbol autoriteta ? Vrlo dobro. Odlična simbolika. Vrlo dobro – 4 !» Da bre. E sad Giga... I to je tata ? Boba se krije, krije mrlje od kafe što su mu prosuli. “To nije tata (ju šta ovo treba da znači). » A ti ga poznaješ ? « Poznajem ja sebe. U profilu nosa. » Ono jes. Malo krupno. Ma mani krupno. A ovo sitno. Šta je to? Oko krupnog. Šta su ovi mravi?! On misli da ga suštinom zajebava. Pravac kod razrednog. Pokaži remek delo. Starešina ga vadi. « Ja sam video njegovog oca. I zaista ima tu dosta markantnu... ličnost. » A šta su mravi ? Kafa. Prosuo dok je pozirao ? Tresu mu se ruke. « Je li to deda ili otac ? » « Otac mu je istina nervozan čovek. » « Pa i ja drhtim iznutra ali ne iskazujem to vani. Ako počnu ruke da drhte ode umetnost. Moramo se sabrati. Ne pokazati da nas trese nešto. Nego se sabrati. Jedinica! » Portretisani ide da razgleda spomenik kod onog drugog portretisanog da vidi dal mu je portretisao sestru. « Ovde mi se nešto otkačilo », nije ga baš završio... Zamišljaju klupice. Uvlači ga u priču i u kuću, dobar trik. Klupice odmor udji…. Da popijemo. Za dušu. Kao. Dok te zamajem. “Samo da ga odnesem još na groblje i da dižemo spomenik. Da vidimo račune. Milion 860 hiljada, 186 mil starih.” Sad pola od toga. “Šta pola. Pa to je polovina.” Od čega bre?! Pa ga opet zamajava. Daje mu računicu. Brzo nepovezano. Samo redja brojke. Pa starih pa novih. Pa trt pa ruke pa mrt pa se saberi pa se oduzmi. I to je polovina. “Ja ne mogu… dao sam reč. Ali ne mogu polovinu od materijala. Već sam ga skratio tu i tamo… Mogu pola od ruke da ti dam i to je sve.” “Ja nisam tražio toliki. Pa da ga polovišeš pa da je opet ogroman. » «Da nije tetka. Pardon sestra. Baba strina. Neka baba svakako. “Ja jednostavno nemam .” Šta jednostavno? Šta je tu jednostavno? “Ja sam zbunjen.” “A ja sam lud. Treba mi jedan zbunjen. Da razgovaramo normalno.” Pokida mu reverence. “Ovo jeste normalno. Razgovaranje. Znaš kakav sam tek kad bijem! Spomenik je već gotov. I tu nema šta! Da našaram samo tvoje ime. I gotovo! Traže Gigu Moravci čim je ušao u kuću. I to Tića što mu ne da zajmicu. Za proslave i mezenje se ima uvek. I on pristaje. “Samo da se obričim i presvučem perje.” Raščerupano perje. Pa na proslavu?! “Ja ne proslavljam ništa. Idem tamo da ti završim posao sinu. A on. Evo kocka se. » To je igra...(igra se sportsku prognozu, loto) « On se igra. Dete bi da se igra. A ja da igram na veselju.” E baš će da ti dodje Jataganac. I ima da sedne kod tebe i da igra s tobom. “I da peva sa mnom. Mi smo bili drugovi. Ko braća. Pod istim ćebetom spavali i svi izginuli u istom danu. To se ne zaboravlja. » Ne zaboravlja se (prdeti pod istim ćebetom i ko zna šta još raditi) kad stalno pričaš o tim avanturama i poskoku, od koga si ga spasao, koji nije ni otrovan bio. « Nije nego je šarka bila. Valjda ja znam šta je bilo obesili smo je kod barake. Skočila nad šanac se podigla nadvila. Puna 84 santimetara. Pa bi da nam se nad glavu nadvije i skoči u nedra (ko zna kakva je to zmija bila uopšte). Ubijem je na licu mesta. Čime ? Motikom, pa naravno. Neću valjda latinskom čitankom. Mi smo išli motikama na golu ledinu. Zna se čime ste išli tamo, i na šta. Ili u rupu ili nema da jedeš. A gde se ti spremaš, Emilija? Rečeno je bez žena da dodjemo (da se bolje napiju) » « Nemam ni najmanju želju da idem tamo... » A gde imash želju. Šta te briga. Upada umetnik suštine : « Moraš Gigo na identifikaciju. Koga ?! Samog sebe. Da kažeš da si nervozan da si mi pozirao itd. jasno?! » . Naredjenje primljeno k znanju. Категорија:Epizode Категорија:Sezona 1